Siege of the Gate
Siege of the Gate is a 2-D Fighting video game created by Team Clarent Project, who are the ones behind the Monstrum Tower and Enemy of the Nation franchises. It is available for the PlayStation 4 console, PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC. It is the sixth fighting video game that is created by Team Clarent Project. The focus of the story centers around a mysterious gate that has suddenly appeared in the world, said to have a source of great power inside it. The wealthy Mafia boss Vittorio Lucania wishes to obtain this power, however there are many other people who also desire the power within the gate, so the Mafia boss decides to use his fortune to host a martial arts tournament, the winner claims the power sealed within the mysterious gate. Siege of the Gate has a total of 15 playable characters in total, which also includes Villain from the Enemy of the Nation series appearing as a Guest character. Prologue Before the appearance of the gate, the concept of what is power was that of money, guns and numbers, not energy. However, when the gate appeared and the whole world became aware of its existence, power's concept changed in an instant. When the world discovered that a power existed beyond the closed gate, many of the dominant nations such as the United States, Russia, China and Japan wished to obtain it, however this unsurprisingly led to arguments and conflict. Eventually, an Italian mafia boss known as Vittorio Lucania, revealed himself to be the one who made the gate appear in the world, declaring that he will host an international martial arts tournament, the victor will earn the right to obtain the power that lies beyond the closed gate. Many individuals gathered to respond to the declaration, and among the hundreds that came, 12 of those people come the closest to defeat Vittorio Lucania and achieve their goals. Game Menus Here is a list of game modes to choose from when you are playing Siege of the Gate. ARCADE STORY - Here, you fight a number of opponents before you face the sub-boss Vittorio Lucania, and then the final boss which is Maou. VERSUS - Here, you can freely face against either the CPU opponent or against another player. Also, the opportunity to face players from across the world online is also available in Versus mode. SURVIVAL - In Survival, you must defeat as many enemies as you can before your character's health is completely depleted. TIME ATTACK - In this mode, you must defeat as many opponents as you possibly can before the time finally runs out. You can set the timer to either 1 minute, 5 minutes or 10 minutes, bonuses times are obtained after you have defeated a specific number of opponents. CHALLENGE - A mode where a series of trials that can be completed after the conditions needed to finish them are met. PRACTICE - In Practice, you can select to choose two options: Free Practice and Trial Practice. Free Practice is where you can freely play as any character and test out their movelist and how you can execute them in a way that you can dish out more punishment to your opponents as you start using combo attacks. Trial Practice is where you can practice with your chosen character every skill and combo that the character is capable of doing. TUTORIAL - Here you can learn the basics on how to play Siege of the Gate, a simple step in playing the game to its fullest. GALLERY - Here you view the artwork and listen to the soundtrack, voice and sound effects of Siege of the Gate. OPTIONS - Here you change the screen, sound and game settings of Siege of the Gate, as well as being able to save/load your progress. Gameplay Siege of the Gate's gameplay is different compared to the other fighting games made by Team Clarent Project, games such as Nightmare Festival, Monstrum Tower Gemetzel and Genpei Heika: Showdown Spirits. During battle, players can attack with their selected characters with five buttons which enables them to perform a Weak Strike, Strong Strike, Kick Attack and a Deflect/Repel action, also players will be able to use a grappling attack for their characters by using the Kick Attack and Deflect/Repel buttons and a attack called Fatal Strike by using the Weak Punch and Strong Punch buttons. As well as being able to perform Special Moves, all playable characters are able to perform a super attack and ultimate attack called a Mega Move and a Hidden Ultimate, the latter only available of use after certain conditions are met during battle. After selecting your character, players can choose between two versions of the character, with a hidden third that can be obtained through certain conditions: Might, Speed and EX. It is worth noting that depending on the version, Special Moves and Mega Moves are uniquely available depending on what version has been chosen. Might versioned characters have attacks that are effectively stronger, while Speed version characters can perform pretty quick combos and lastly EX version characters have a slight combination of both Might and Speed though there are Special Moves that are available exclusively to the EX version. Playable Characters There are 15 playable characters for you to choose from in Siege of the Gate, including the Guest character from the Enemy of the Nation series, Villain. These characters have a purpose for entering the tournament for the right to obtain the power beyond the gate. SIEGE OF THE GATE ROSTER LIST Stages In Siege of the Gate, there are about 15 stages for you to choose from where you fight against either the CPU or another player. SIEGE OF THE GATE STAGE LIST Trivia *Many of the stages in Siege of the Gate are based on actual real-life locations, with only the Ice Garden, Nightclub and Jungle Bridge stages (Olise, Young-mi and Rafael's stages respectively) being the only three that are completely fictional: **The inspiration for Gladius' stage Lakeside is located at Loch Lomond in Scotland, United Kingdom. **The inspiration for the Sentou Town daytime and nighttime stages (Mikoto and Chiyo's stages respectively) is located at Sakaemachi, Shūnan City in Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan. More specifically: 2 Chome-24 Sakaemachi, Shūnan-shi. **'Route 50', Brock's stage, is based on the part of the U.S. Route 50 road in Utah, United States. **'Estadio Arena', El Gigante's stage, is based on the Estadio Único stadium located in the city of La Plata, Argentina. **The Monastery Temple, the stage of Li Wenyuan, is located at the Purple Cloud Monastery Temple at Wudang Mountains, Hubei Province, China. **Jennell's stage, Citadel, is inspired from the real-life locaton of Wartburg in Thuringia, Germany. **'Ancient Ground', the stage of Anusith, is inspired from the real-life Wat Chedi Chet Thaeo site at the Si Satchanalai Historical Park in Sukhothai Province, Thailand. **The stage Hanan Pacha, which is the stage of sub-boss Vittorio Lucania, is inspired from the real-life location of Salar de Uyuni in Bolivia. *Some of the characters in Siege of the Gate are inspired or have names inspired from real-life people and martial artists. For examples: Li Wenyuan is based on Li Shuwen while the name Wenyuan is taken from the style name of legendary Three Kingdoms period warrior Zhang Liao. Anusith's surname, Payakaroon, is a reference to the famous Muay Thai legend Samart Payakaroon. Vittorio's surname, Lucania, is referenced from the original surname of legendary Italian-American gangster, Charles "Lucky" Luciano, who was originally born Salvatore Lucania. *Gladius' Hidden Ultimate, Mugen Zan: Kusanagi, is a homage to Hibiki Takane of SNK's The Last Blade series when she performs her ultimate move Shi wo osoreru kokoro nari (sometimes localized as "No Fear Feint"). Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:2D Category:2D Games Category:Games Category:Video Games